


A Harem With Two Skeletons, A Human, and a Doctor

by MapleMeSyrup



Category: Undertail - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aheago, Dom/sub, Foursome, Harem, Incest?, Mind Break, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Pegging, Toys, in law sex?, they're not fucking each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 09:46:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11159343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleMeSyrup/pseuds/MapleMeSyrup
Summary: Sequel toTwo Skeletons, One Human, and the Tol Doctor. Gift fic to my Alpha because I love them so much <3How to Dom a Dom.You will need a dick, real or fake, and a dancing skeleton. Further instructions inside.





	A Harem With Two Skeletons, A Human, and a Doctor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WitswItloof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitswItloof/gifts).



The Alpha, Love Doctor, or ‘Doc’ for short, crossed their long legs as they lean against the red velvet couch, their facial bandages disposed long ago, revealing their monstrous face, with many fluttering pink eyes that blinks all at once, and a gnashing upside down t-shaped mouth, that split right down the middle and stretched wide across their cheeks, sharp teeth poking out and a long tongue poking in and out at will. They tapped their foot impatiently, not liking to be kept. 

 

“Black, come out, will you dear? I’m not getting any younger,” their voice commanded sweetly and echoed throughout the living room. 

 

“I-I DON’T WANT TO! THIS IS STUPID….” a whimpering voice replied from the shadows of the hallway

 

“Now, now,” Black could hear the dangerous smirk in their voice, “You know what happens to slaves who disobey.”

 

Sighing, the small skeleton steps out into the shadows and into the low lights, blushing purple like crazy as they try to cover up their modesty like a dainty little maiden. A cute little purple bralet with black frills at the edge hangs over his ribs tightly while a frilly black and purple lace skirt bounces when his hips sway, short enough to expose his glowing violet pussy. 

 

“Mhmm~ That’s a good little pet,” Doc stands up, their humongous height towering over the skeleton’s small frame, and circle him, inspecting him like a predator circling their prey, “Don’t cover yourself like that, lift your arms up. Stretch it as high as you can.” 

 

Not wanting to be severely punished again, Black does what he is told. Humming in satisfaction, the Love Doctor shadows in front of him, then crouch down to meet his height. Normally, Black would scoff and bring his wrath on anyone that dared insult him in such manner, but under the conditioning of his Alpha, that will broke a long time ago for them. The Alpha trails their fingers up his ribs, taking time to tickle each one. He feels like smooth ivory under their fingertips. He squirms and whines at their touch, the small stimulation already getting him embarrassingly wet as he subconsciously thrust his pussy toward them, desperate for something inside. Doc takes note of his, reminding themselves to reward him for that later, then moves from this ribs to his spine, his knees trembling from them pinching his facet joints. Black lets out in whining moan as their other hand rubs his tiny clit, then slipping two fingers inside, stroking, stroking his inner walls til he’s on the edge of a small orgasm. 

 

“Hehehe not yet, little slave,” Doc giggled, pulling out a thick blue bullet and a remote from the pocket of their skirt, “I have something for you.” 

 

The skeleton moans out a delicious sigh as the Alpha pushes the bullet inside, Black’s pussy receiving it so nicely, so easily. Once it’s fully inside, Doc takes a step back, admiring their work. A few weeks ago, he was a big mouth, arrogant, hissing Dom wannabe. He still is, but now for Doc and only Doc, he’s as submissive as a kitten, so docile and eager to please. It’s hard to believe Black once defied his Alpha. 

 

Doc twists the knob on their remote to the lowest setting, the hum of the bullet could be heard even through Black’s quiet, but controlled moans, his half lidded eye sockets begging for more. 

 

“Dance for me,” Doc orders.

 

“WHAT? NO WAY!” Black defied, retaining that small bit of dignity. 

 

Oh Black. Precious, innocent Black. Has he learned nothing. 

 

Yet Doc isn’t fazed by his disobedience, instead, they turned up the dial to the max, and the poor skeleton  **shrieks,** his eye lights rolling to the back of his head as he knees give out and he flops to the floor, shivering in mind blowing pleasure. Doc lets him writhe like that, until the precipice of an orgasm, then completely shuts off the bullet. His cry of protest is almost as delicious as his dripping cunt. 

 

“F-Forgive me, A-Alpha,” Black cries, tears springing in his eyes. 

 

The Doc cups his face gently, caressing his cheek, “You are forgiven my little slave. Now, will you be a good boy and dance for me?” 

 

Blacks nods and stands back up, swaying his hips to the tune of emptiness. He feels a little awkward dancing with no music, but he makes do. He is...or was...the Terrible and Sinister Sans after all! His hips roll in seductive circles, twirling slowly so Doc could get a good look of his entire body, how he could contort his small frame into many positions, how he throw his head back seductively, the only thing missing from his little dance is a pole. 

 

Suddenly, the front door slams open, a clear and feminine voice echoing through the house, “Doc I’m home! O-Oh! Oh my, hehe”

 

A lavender haired woman in a short yellow sundress, the same height as Black, stopped dead in her tracks, a tall skeleton with golden fangs following right behind her. Blackie immediately stops his dancing, humiliated to be seen by his sister in law and his brother in this outfit. 

 

“Rus, my love, take these to our rooms will you?” Ducky hands the shopping bags to her husband who teleports quickly into their shared room.

 

Black hissed as she stepped closer, but she pays him no mind as she playfully lifts up his skirt. 

 

“Why Doc, you really went all out. I’ve never seen him so...compliant.” she admired. 

 

“FUCK YOU CUNT, I WILL STILL TEAR YOUR EYES OUT,” 

 

“Why Sans! I’m your sister-in-law! You shouldn’t speak to me like that!” 

 

Doc chuckles at their slave’s and their lover’s dynamics. Both so eager to take on a challenge. 

 

“Ducky, dear, would you like to watch too?” the Alpha asks, knowing that this would only push the smaller skeleton further. 

 

The smaller human nods her head eagerly, like she was being told that she’s going to Disneyland, and take Doc’s side. Even though she’s smaller than the Alpha, Ducky felt no intimidation by their side, only finding it as a minor inconvenience for what she had planned. Doc orders Black to continue, and he does, not caring about the human’s presence anymore. He can hatefuck her later. Taking advantage of the Doctor’s distraction, Ducky pulls out her phone. 

 

“Bring me our favorite toy,” she texts, “Quietly.” 

 

A few moments later, her loyal dog brings her the wrapped toy and she set it down on the couch behind a pillow, then holds up a hand, signalling to him to stay and wait while she throws off her dress and underwear. Rus nods, his eyes teaming with lust. It feels so good to obey. 

 

Since the small human is unable to reach her goal from where she’s standing, she steps onto the couch, right behind the Alpha, and affectionately lay her hands on the Doc’s enormous rack through their purple sweater. 

 

“Ducky, what are you doing?” Doc exclaims, their multiple eyes breaking away from the performing skeleton to look behind her. 

 

“Shh. There’s no harm in a little massage while you watch his little show. After all,” she leans in close to their ears, “anything for my Alpha.”

 

She tilted their head back to Black’s dance. 

 

“You’ve been  _ so  _ good to us lately,” Ducky gropes Doc’s firm breast even more, rubbing those double Ds sensually, “You deserve a reward don’t you think?” 

 

They gasp softly as the human pinches her tenting nipples through the sweater. 

 

“I know you want it…” Ducky whispers, lifting up the monster’s sweater and pulling it over her head, revealing those juicy tits, “Such a beautiful Alpha. Who can resist these?” 

 

The human continue to play with their chest, the Doc letting out pleased moans while the skeleton dances. Black watches in confusion and curiosity, but watching Doc’s glazing horny eyes and Ducky’s predatory grin, he could guess where this is going. 

 

Finally, when she deemed that her Alpha is ready, Ducky grabs her toy and unwraps it, revealing the strap on with a long, thick, and pink dick. She expertly attaches it to herself with ease. 

 

“I’m going to shove my dick up that tight ass of yours,” Ducky continues tugging and playing with their boobs, “And you’re going to enjoy second of it.” 

 

Without further warning, the human female plunged her toy dick right into the Alpha’s ass, caressing their breasts and grinding her body against their curves. They yelped from the penetration, and she wonders if maybe she was too rough and should slow down, but the Doc whimpers in need, thrusting her hips into your cock. 

 

“More~” they beg and she’s happy to obliged. 

 

Using their boobs as grips, the human thrusts away without care, her own D cup tits rubbing on the Alpha’s back. The Doc’s pleasured moans rang loudly, loud enough that even the neighbors could hear probably as they begin to pant. 

 

“More! Oh please my dear, more! More!” they cry out, their head mudded with pure pleasure as the dick pounds their ass. 

 

“Oh Doc,” Ducky giggles as she pinches their nipple, “I never knew you could be so….vocal.” 

 

“I want to join,” the forgotten smaller skeleton whines, stroking his wet pussy and pouting when the attention is no longer on him. 

 

“No, I want you to lay on the floor and spread your legs for me,” the Alpha commanded, remembering about the bullet and turned it up to high speed, “And no cumming til I say so-OH!” 

 

“How can you act so Dom right now when I’m buried deep inside your ass and I have you wrapped around my finger?” Ducky’s pace quickens, her hips pushing harder as a bead of sweat rolls down her head. 

 

The Alpha’s moans mixes in with the vibrating and thrashing skeleton, his eye sockets filling with tears and his cunt becoming even more sensitive as it wraps around the bullet. 

 

“Ah! Yes, Ducky! Please fuck my ass, I need it!” the Alpha moans, delirious from the pleasure. 

 

“Call me Queen,” Ducky huffs as her hips become sore from all the exercise she’s not use to. Boy how in the world does Rus do it?

 

“Queen! Yes! Yes! This feels so good, my queen!” 

 

The human smirks as her normally calm and composed Alpha melts in her grasps, then suddenly, she feel something slick rub against her ass and skeletal hands grip her waist. 

 

She stops thrusting, “R-Rus, what are you doing?”

 

“Permission to fuck you, my love?” the taller skeleton’s hard dick throbs against the crack of her ass. 

 

She smirks, imagining how hot it would be to be sandwich between her husband and her Alpha while her brother in law squirms in front of them. Ducky nods and feels the tall skeleton’s orange ecto cock slide into her rear. She groans out from the penetration and returns to thrusting inside the Doc, while Rus pounds inside her. 

 

All four lovers-an Alpha, a human, and two skeletons- moan together in unison, the sounds of their wet lust filling in the thick air as all of them reach the edge of a climax. Black is begging, oh he’s begging so hard to cum and his poor pussy strains to obey the Alpha’s command, but they too are lost in ecstasy unable to register their slave’s desire as their mind numbs with Ducky wrecking their ass and Rus propelling into hers. 

 

Finally Doc cums first, screaming in pleasure, shattering the windows in the process. Next cums Ducky, her nails sinking into Doc’s breast as she bites down on their shoulder to cover her moans, then Rus jizzed his swimmers in her ass with a loud grunt. After the train of ecstasy, all three of them collapse from exhaustion, except for poor Black, who is still writhing from the vibrations until he has permission to cum. 

 

When they finally come down from their blissful high, they suddenly remembered their slave and frantically gave him their permission. Black orgasms harder and louder than all three of them combined, his pussy clenching and twitching, til he finally squirts everywhere on the carpet like a fountain, his eyes rolling to the back of his head with drool pooling from his mouth. Doc turns the vibrations off, and the small skeleton collapses, unable to form a coherent sentence other than groaning. 

 

“Woah. That looked like one hell of an orgasm,” Ducky comments as she finds herself snuggling against Rus. 

 

The Alpha pitifully crawled over to Black and cradled his small body against hers, cooing and praising him for being such an obedient slave. After what happened to him, he’s going to need a lot of aftercare. The Alpha feels an affectionate kiss on their head. 

 

“Take good care of him, Doc. Meanwhile, Rus is going to shoot his loveseed into my warm baby cavern,” she bids them adieu and excitedly hurries to her bedroom, slamming the door shut. 

 

The Alpha looks down at her tired, but completely satisfied slave, “You’re a good boy. You did so well today, dear. Let’s me take care of you now.” 

 

Doc lifts up his body and carries to a night of aftercare and snuggles. Afterall, it’s an Alpha’s job to take care of their pets

**Author's Note:**

> Blame DTK's discord for "loveseed in my warm baby oven" lol


End file.
